Reverse Falls One - shots
by Becca Mour
Summary: Just some me writing because I love to.This is the first thing that I applauded in here so please be kind . Btw I hope it is not that lame
1. Not good at all

Mabel was in her room crying all day. She had gone out of her way to talk to Gideon Pines but he hides behind his cousin Pacifica Southwest trying to avoid the brunnette as much as he could. That was the final thing that broke Mabel's heart to pieces.

After the second week in which, Mabel had only come out of her room only to eat Dipper Gleeful her twin brother has been worrying sick about his older sister.

Out of desperation, he was now knocking the door of the Mystery Sack hoping that his secret love interest Pacifica Southwest would not open the door and lucky for him the one he wanted opened the door with a smile on his stupid little face that soon turned into a frown. Dipper smirked down at him.

" What have you said to Mabel she hasn't come out from her room for two weeks, " he asked starting to get angrier by the second. Gideon hasn't seen Mabel for over a week and he did not know how to feel about that. She has been his girlfriend for a week almost and she went crazy all over him the thing was that he liked ber still and he did not want to talk to her the way he did two weeks ago and now that ...

Gideon was looking at Dipper for far too long thinking of what he did. Then Dipper cleared his throat far too accordingly and turned his back to leave thinking that was a mistake that he came to that stupid Pine's boy.

" I am coming with you. I want to talk to Mabel " Dipper opened his mouth to speak but he didn't have time

" I am coming even if you want me to or not "

Mabel had stopped crying but her eyes were still a mess for so many sleepless nights of doing so. Suddenly she heard her brothers footsteps in the doorway and slipped out of bed to talk to him. It was not much but was good for Mabel to talk to someone even if it had to be her egotistical twin brother.

" Dipper were had you been? " she asked while walking down the stairs.She had a smile on her face. She was actually happy to see her brother home, he was her other. Her smile faltered as her eyes landed on the person next to her brother and the cost to all her. She froze on the spot like she was caught mead mission. She knew she looked horrible. Her eyes puffy from crying all night and her hair pulled into a messy ban in a heast just so they did not fall in the way.She locked eyes with Gideon one last time and snapped her fingers teleporting herself to her room.Her control slipped from her grasp as she fell to her knees and cried once again.She hated the fact that someone like Gideon, her new found toy could make her that upset, not only that but cloud her thoughts as well replacing them with foolish ones.The thought that maybe a small part of her wanted him to beg for her forgiveness or at the very least apologize but the most part of her was just confused with him. Why was he in her house? Wasn't he the one that had talked to her that harshly that he made her cry for weeks.Mabel pushed her thoughts aside biting her lip and sited her self to the bed waiting if he was sorry he would come up to her and say the word as a man.

" Mabel is Gideon am coming in. " be stated and opened the door finding a Mabel on her bed her red and puffy. The former polished version of ber giving place to something more of her. The true her he fell in love with.

" Go away I don't want to see or talk to you ever again. " She stated with confidence in her voice but Gideon could catch the sorrow in between her words as much as they stunk into his hurt.

" No I am not going to leave now, " he said and made his way to her bed and hugged her holding her tightly. Mabel was too surprised to act but she was not going to complain either. After some time the both let themselves get out off the hug.

Gideon stared at her beautiful ice blue eyes as hers lowered into his lips her heart skipping up a bit. His mind runs at a million mile speed his heart bitting like crazy in his chest.

He kissed her. He could not possibly resist how lovely her soft pink lips were and those gorgeous sparkling blue eyes locked into his made him lose any sense of self-control. His thoughts clouded as the heat of their bodies so close to one another enveloped him. He knew of the past the Mabel Gleeful that threatened his cousin after their break up.But yet again here he was letting himself fall back in love with the one girl that can tear down his walls and be taking over his heart. Like that Gideon realized his story with Mabel was not a simple crush of the weak he truly liked her. His mind and heart lost all kinds of connection by the time Mabel looked him in the eyes realizing something was off

" Are you okay? If you want us to stop I.." she did not finish her sentence before their lips crushed once again the fire in them ragging even more. He could hear his cousin's voice in his head saying that this was not good at all, a warning he was not going to listen to.


	2. Hurt

Will and Dipper were in the soundproof basement of the Gleefull Manor. Will could not fulfill his master's crazy resources anymore something that Dipper wasn't going to leave unnoticed.

" You failed yet again you stupid useless Dorito " He snapped and Will started crying and sobbing all the time making Dipper more and more angry by the second.

" When you came here you were supposed to be an all-powerful demon. " He yelled in frustration " One of the most powerful in Reverse Falls. You had one job. To bring Pacifica here for me and her god damp journal but yet again you came empty handed and for that, you will pay " He said grinning brightly at the end of his sentence and with that Will knew that torture was coming up soon.

Madel was in her room all day crying. She had talked to Gideon today trying to convince him to get back with her but he and his cousin kicked her out of the so-called Mystery Sack. Pacifica Southwest, the name alone makes her want to vomit. She made a face thinking about her nemesis. She was the one that talked her sweat pie out of their relationship

After some time she made herself get out of her room and went to the kitchen to make something to eat as she made her way to the kitchen she heard a too familiar shob from a certain dorito. As she walked in Will Chipher was on the ground but not with his demon form but as a human boy. Human Will had dark blue hair and light blue eyes. He wore a blue tuxedo and a blue shirt with black pants and a pair of black shoes

" Mi...mistress y..you are lo...looking at me...me " He started as usual. Mabel then noticed what caused him to lay on the ground

His tax was full of blood somewhat silver in a way that Mabel hasn't seen before and then she finally broke.

" Oh my god you are bleeding. God I am going to get first aid kit " Will tried to tell her that he was going to heal himself later but she shushed him " Please do not speak you lose energy" she said taking even herself a back with her words. She did not apologize to anyone, not even her brother her own flesh and blood.

" I mean... Just shut the f¿k up or...or I am going to beat you up even harder " she said still embarrassed for what she said meanwhile she felt her chicks go hot " Mi...mistress yo...your chi...chicks a...are re...red " he askes no longer crying but genially confused but Mabel was already there rapping up his wounded stomach.

" Wh...why do...do yo...you care"

" Because I do! " She said in frustration. Will was shocked at first he was still in pain but the only thing his mind thought was that she - the one he loved for so long now - liked him back and then it hit him. He should act like Bill. Bill Chipher from Gravity Falls was first and if he liked someone he would sure as heck tell her or make a move on her. He gathered all the courage he could manage and press his lips to Mabels driving them both into a passionate kiss that later became a making out session. After that Mabels top was on the floor leaving her only with her bra.

" We...we shouldn't do this you are still hurt, " she said concerned but the lust in her eyes was not lost yet.

" No see I am okay, " he said taking his own shirt off to reviling his pale stomach where a wound should have been. Mabel bites her downer lip on the site of his chest " You do not have to worry about me" he said leaving him and Mabel stare at each other in confusion. He did not stater not even once and then Mabel leaned in and Will took his chances and kissed her more running his hands throw her soft brown hair while she did the same with his dark blue looks

After a second they both heard Dipper knocking the door to the kitchen which Madel had closed and looked in case he walked in and found her helping their minion.

" Sister dear are you inside? " he asked not even concerned

" Yes I am dear brother I am out in a minute, " she said and that was Will's cue to run.

When Mabel opened the door Dipper had a bored expression on his face. He of course was reading his sisters and Will's minds all along and knew the exact reason why the kitchen door was looked but did not tell her he just simply looked at her reddish face challenging her to speak or say something at the very least but instead she walked out of the room came as ever and walked to her room. Lying down her mind now concerned by thoughts of love and not hurt.


	3. The Dear

Pacifica was in the Mystery Shack reading her journal covering for her cousin Gideon that was away. 'How can this kid make himself go away when he has to be here to work, I am never going to find that out. Then something popped into the blondies mind. He promised to go to the forest today!.But she knew that he was not going to come home soon.

Just then the one person she did not want to see come through the stores front door. Dipper Freaking Arrogant Gleefull was smirking at her

" Hello dearest, how are you today, " He said leaning casually on the counter like he owned the place

" What do you want Gleefull?"

She asked hoping that her frustrated tone would drive him away but the brunette wasn't going to have this today his ready for whatever she was going to through at him

" Why Northwest I value your time, I am quite surprised that you do not do the same, " he said his all too familiar grin on his face and then an idea popped in his mind " What do you say if you and I made a deal? " " Like what kind of deal? " " It is not a deal but most of a dear. You have to do something that I will say. If you do it I will leave you alone and never bother you in your life but if you do not do it you will have to kiss me " he said his grin getting even wider with every word.

Pacifica thought about it she didn't want to kiss that jerk but she knew she would win.She won every single bet she had with her cousin so why would she lose now all of a sudden. " I have one condition though. You will not use your magic at all or the deal is off " she stated with confidence " Deal " he said

\--Time Skip--

After a short trip in the woods, they were in a more nee by the waterfall " Okay we are here. The deal is for you to jump in " he said with a flat tone sure for his victory before the date had even begun ' No he is not going to win this today ' Pacifica said to her self-doubt, of course, Dipper read her mind and let a low chuckle from what he heard. Pacifica took a deep breath and started running and then jumped. It took a few minutes for the water to teach her skin but it was so smooth and the trill was too good for her she didn't want it to end so soon but she couldn't do something to stop her self from letting out a little scream a little bit before she fell in to the water . Dipper, on the other hand, was so shocked that the goodie two shoes Pacifica Southwest and had just fallen from a freaking waterfall just to piss him off but the thing that he did not think even possible is that he could possibly lose a bet to her from all people. Dipper sight and made his way down the hill knowing that the blondie would be more than happy to claim her price.

Pacifica had dragged herself out of the river and like that Dipper appeared in front of her

" I suppose that you want to claim your price right now Southwest so I am going to leave you alone and don't ever bother you again in my lifetime" he said and his face fell . Pacifica noticed she then thought about a bolt move that she would like to try .She leaned in and kissed a really confused Dipper that, by now though that she hated him more than anything in this city. Nothing thought could stop his urge to lean in himself and deepening the kiss by putting his hand in hand in Pazzie's waist and pulling her closer to him

Pacifica was so lost in the kiss that when Dipper asked access she gave him a free pass and now he enjoyed his time as much as he could.

The time passed so quickly that they didn't even notice until Pazzie pulled away looking Dipper's eyes that begged for more

" You may get the kiss but you are still the loser, " she said with a smile on her face.

Dipper thought to himself that she had to make it a permanent feature on her face cause she was so freaking cute with it and with this thoughts Dipper did not lose time closing the gap between them pulling her for another kiss.


	4. The Grande Ball

Pacifica Southeast was a really clever girl. Everyone that knows her will tell you that she is really ahead of her times but the chains of the present do in fact hold her back.

She has to suffer through the puffy dresses and the fancy balls that she had to attend to and the worst of all was that her mother had sent her to Gravity Falls Oregon to her greate unckle to find her a 'proper ' man for her to marry.

After her father's death, nothing was the same as the Northwest household. Her mother was more sophisticated and wanted to move on and wanted the same for her daughter to build a future, a home but Pacifica was not ready to move on she was 16 for crying out loud ! and she missed her father so dearly that she cried herself to sleep for weeks after his death.

Pacifica's piov

" Pacifica today we are going to a ball in the Gleefull manor ! " my cousin Gideon Pines screamed in my ear gleefully, he loved this kind of fests but if I did not go I knew for a fact that after that I would have a very intense fight with my mother again something that I don't want to get my self into .

" Yes, I know Gids my mother will pick my dress for me. You know that this is not going to be fun to me though " He nodded his head and walked out of the room with a smile on his face. He dreaded for the balls as nothing more.He loved dancing and when music poped in his was the very first to stand. He loved his classes. Pacifica had a lot on her mind so she pushed away her thoughts of Gideon with a smile.

Time passed like a flash until my mother decided to come in and give me a helping

" This is the dress you are going to wear. Act the part and Pacifica you have less than an hour to get ready to do it quickly" and that was the last thing she said before closing the door with a loud thump

Why did she have to be like that if father was here everything would be deferent even she was like that before

Dipper's piov

I was in my room reading the new book that I found in one of my guardian's library. But first, let us begin with a few details about me. My name is Dipper Gleefull and I have an annoying twin sister Mabel Gleefull, our parents died five years ago so I and my sister leave with our granule Stan in a small city called Reverse Falls in the middle of nowhere. Also, we have a pet named Will that gives magic powers so we can perform in the tent of Telepathe and now let's go back to My ... I mean the story

I was reading my book until Mabel came in and started screaming like a madwoman. " You are still not dressed and the visitors will be arriving in less than an hour " The one thing that I know for a fact since we were children is that if you piss off Mabel you are must have a death wish or be really stupid so I will play well this time

" I will do it in a minute dear sister " he said putting his fack smile that he has to wear all along the night, but his sister was not buying this today " Yea nice fack smile now you can go make your self-presentable so you are not going to get panicked by grackle Stan " she said . I Heaved a sight and went to the make myself 'presentable' for the ball.

time skip ( the ball has started and Pazzie is going to come soon ) still Dipstick's piov

Okay, I was officially bored out of my mind. I have been here greeting people for a whole hour and I can not feel my lips anymore I have kissed so many girls hand that I think I will get sick. All was boring and all of my favorite ( note the sarcasm to that ) came up to me and told about a family that had a pretty girl and that I shall intrude myself to her. I hope that she is some stupid blondie and that new meeting is going to finish quickly so I can find someone that is really worth my precious time.

I followed Stan to the far end of the ballroom were a blonde chick and her mom was standing next to the woman was Bob Pines and his son Gideon that I may say that Mabel has a huge crush on but who am I to say something I know that this will be a new toy that she is going to play for some time and then go to someone else with more wealth and power that this one that may I add that he had nothing to offer our family but if they are all useless as far as I know what am I boing here . I shout Stan a look for him to speak at the very least and to my advantage, he does speak after all

" This is Pricila Southwest " he said pointing to the woman and I kissed her hand like I did so many times before tonight " and this is her daughter Pacifica Southwest " he said and I kissed her hand when all the while she did not even look at me ' nice a tough one finally I have something to take my mind of from how bored I am ' and like that a slow but like a tango song started playing and with that a smirk was on my face " Would you like to dance " I said with the kindest voice that I could ever master . She looked at my hand like she had never been asked to a dance before and she didn't know what to do so as a nice and all to free thoughts man that I am I read her mind ' This jerk thinks that he is pretty god damn good. If dad was here he would have punched him across the face maybe I will be the one to do the honors ' the smirk on my face I am totally positive that it had grown to a smirk but she took my hand and faked a kind smile that was actually pretty good for a fake one so should keep smiling more she is so cute like that ... What the heck no way in hell I thought that I was not going to fall for the stupid blondie. By the time I had stopped thinking we were in the middle of the dance floor and I had a very nice idea of how to make her madder than she was early

" So.. Pazzie what are you doing here " I said trying to sound attractive more than I was already "As a matter of fact my mother thought that it is really nice to bragged her daughter in a uselesss night full of jerks like yourself just for one of those brain seals to be my beloved husband one fateful day " Okay not as stupid as I would like to think she was but okay I can do with smartass too " What are you doing in here " she said like she thought that I so bumped that I should stop even talking to her highness but not on Dipper Gleefulls watch . " This my ball princesses, " I said and she got pissed finally cause that cold treatment was going to make me lose it but the thing is that she is so freaking cute and pretty. I was really looking her now she has the prettiest blue eyes that I have ever seen in my life and her lake blue dress fits her like a clove not to mention that her carves are so hot that in my opinion waste best think that she could have ever worn but I try to keep my mouth shut as much as I can . ' Okay stupid I didn't want to say anything but MAN. UP. The chick does not like you NOW but she will so make a move before her mother finds someone to marry her with and she is gone ' My sister was reading my mind all this time I think is kind like a payback for me reading Pazzi's mind ' You even have a nickname for her and you know her for what half an hour . Little brother is you in LOVE ' she said the word love like it was so sweating and nice given the fact that I haven't been in love before in my life this IS a big thing but I will find out without her. ' Mabel go after your new toy and leave my thoughts alone. Also for how long have you been spying on me? ' I was kind of nervous she knew more than she should have but with these years of practice I can have and personal thoughts when she is around. ' Okay I will stop but you HAVE to get her, she might be your own in a million bye ' she said and I let a sigh of relief but I knew she was correct I had to man the heck up and talk to her in an easy tone I do like her so won't give it try and see . " The song is over do you want to go for another or your highness has to move his care and pick the best from all " Her sweet voice brought me back, the thinks she says not so sweat but we are going to take care of that.

" Actually princess I found the one that I like so I do not have to look farther than this, " I said and she blushed another think that she has to do more often than speak. I took her hand, her face went redder " Would you like to come with me to the gardens for a walk and possibly a talk " I said while looking her in the eye, something that I know earned me points, and like that we were out and in the gardens. Her eyes under the moonlight make a silver run down my spine. My thoughts lose their track and the only thing I want is for her to be mine forever


	5. The New Dress

They're not related to this on but Pazzie and Dippy fress are !!!

Mabel Gleefull matches in the main room of her families mansion were her partner Dipper Southeast was sitting reading the Journal that they both found in the forest.

" Hi, Do you see something new in me, " She said and Dipper lifted his head up to look at the pretty brunette. He did not have a clue what she had changed and he tried to hide his head in the book in front of him. But Mabel being the smart little girl she is, she took the message that he didn't know after all. She had started to have feelings for her magic and killing partner after their second week working together

\--Flashback the second weak behind the stage --

Mabel was about to go to the mansion she and her new partner lived in. They both found a book in the forest that could grande them awesome powers. They met there and now they entertain people every night in the tent of telepathy. But that was not enough for Mabel now that she knew what power she wanted to trie everything with it and she would

She walked out of the back door where a man was linning on the door like he was waiting for her to come out in the first place.

" Hey shooting star, " He said with a big fat smirk on his face and with that Mabel knew what she wanted to do with her magic now. She touched her amulet and then a blue glow surrounded the man and sent him to fling back to a wall and then she made a dagger appear on her hand and put him in a spinning while so she could have some... fun with that pervert.

After a little fun ' meanwhile, the guy was dead ' and like that someone cleared his throat loudly. Mabel span around to look at her partner" You did well today, I knew you had it in you" he said with a smirk and then made the body of the man and all the blood around it disappear in a flash of blue light

\--End of flashback --

Mabel was standing in the middle of the room facing Dipper " Well... " he said, " You did not even see the deference did you " She ground and let frustration get over her mind "Correct" he said with a level voice leaving the book down to the table next to him. " I would prefer seeing you wearing this " he said and then pointed to the air in front of him " B-But there is nothing there " she said trying to keep up with him"Exactly " he mouthed as he sits up, scooping her up bridal style and guided her to his bedroom closing the door behind him.Kissing the brunette passionately on the lips [ Let's just say they made a lot of noise ]


	6. Being There

Pacifica Southwest was in the steps of Reverse Falls High thinking of how stupid she must have been. Pacifica was on the most popular girl group of the school. She had everything a teenage girl might have wanted. She had the perfect boyfriend, co-captain of the football team and the second prettiest guy in the whole high school. Mabel Gleefull was her best friend, the only girl she actually considered a friend was the one that took all her happiness away.

Over the time she developed a relationship with Pazzie"s boyfriend. Dipper Gleefull was as bad as his sister always leaving sassy remarks about her. Her laugh was too loud, her clothes too colorful and childish for a high schooler. Nothing about her ever going to be good enough for him and it did not matter. He did not matter to her. He was the hottest guy in the school and could be the one to catch all the girls eyes just by walking in a room. Effortless beauty they called him. Both the twins ruled the school with their good looks and money they were practically treated like royalty. And now Pacifica was paying the price for her foolishness.

She cried for everything she lost. She did not have a lot of options left. Some drops of rain fell into her chicks mixing with the freshly shed tears " Perfect " she sighed dramatically " Like my day could not get any worst than that "

" Hey " A male voice was heard from the right above her as she lifted her face to look at the one she hated the most "Southeast? Why the hell are you crying out here in the freaking rain ? " he asked faking question. She knew that he was well informed about his sister's doing and he faked sympathy for her. How pathetic.

" I am sure you know Gleeful. Just leave me alone. You hate me anyway so do not even bother pretending to be nice " she accused as she passed the back of her palm to her chick " I am not my sister. What she did was her doing." He said as his face fell " Do not judge me because of her." He lifted his eyes to look at her gorgeous blue ones " For a girl like you Southeast I thought you would have figured it out" He smiled all knowingly. " Take this, " he said as he as he extended the umbrella. Pacifica aww struck took it for his hand, touching her lightly both their chicks flashed as he walked to his limo and left.Before he left he talked in a low tone just for her to hear. " Check your pocket " he smirked as he opened the car door.

Pacifica reached into her pocket and took the small piece of paper into her hands.

 ** _I hope you change your mind about me one day . Maybe we could grab a cup of coffee sometime_** ** _D.G_**


	7. Prom Queen

This one has Mabill but Mabel is in Reverse Falls

Mabel Gleefull was furious for yet again another foolish reason and the one that was surely going to get a bitting was her pet-demon Will Chipher.

In the meantime, Bill Chipher watched over the brunette with his powerful gaze. His blue eyes followed her movements as she marched into the mansion calling out for Will to 'tell' him something

After giving Will a good bitting she could now tell that she felt a lot better than before. While she was walking upstairs to continue her seemingly boring life. As she walked upstairs she felt her feet catch something in her way. Looking down she saw a box with wide eyes, looking at her mum's stuff into the small little box.

-flashback-

Mabel and her brother Dipper were anxiously waiting for their parents to come back home after a five-day meeting in California when they received an unforgiving call from the police that would change their lives forever

\- End of flashback -

She opened the box with hot tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. In the box was was her mother's prom dress and a note on it. Felling her heart each as she picked the note with shaking hands

She picked up the letter with shaking hands, she felt dead inside but she would let any tears leave her eyes she had been through hell and back without a scratch. and for that she was proud. She anxiously looked at the door like Dipper or Will were going to burst through the door and 'bast' her

Dear children of mine Mabel imagined her mother's voice as she read

I am going to try to be something more than that foolish song they wrought for me. That is the way they view me. As a spoiled - snobbish girl that is nothing more than her looks. The toughest part though is that they are right. I have all my life planned out for me. I have hand-picked the prettiest and richest boy, his name Gabriel Gleefull. He actually loves and tries to get close to my heart, too close for my cold hand to bare. I have been crowned prom queen tonight and danced with the only person that actually loves me. Every girl envies my so-called ' good looks ' but I would have traded it all for the only thing that Gabriel offers to me wholeheartedly a full - whole bitting heart with my fathers loving words and my mothers loving words. I know their thoughts for me and the void in my heart only grows wider. I hope one day this whole in my chest will close with you my own flesh and blood that would be the fire of our love.

I hope you find this letter and forgive me for not being the best mother that could be. I promise you one thing though, that I will try.

With all my love your to be mother

She put the letter down tears streaming down her chicks. She pulled the thing that took the most space onto her box. A beautiful dress. Her mother's dark blue silk dress. Her vision got blurry as her fingers trailed down the smooth fabric. Bill's head was a MESS he wanted to run next to her and make his shouting - star smile once again no matter the cost.

Flashback run through her brain like running water. Her mother with silky brown hair and her soft hands helping her daughter fit on the same dress that she now years after she hold and with that, the tears flooded faster.

Bill watched as the tears of his beloved fell. His eyes went red as she fell to the ground her back on the staircase. Anger took over him. Anger for him letting the only one he loved to be hurt. The only thing he wanted was to be next to her hug her and assure her that everything was going to be okay. Everything seemed to freeze as Mabel picked the dress up from the box and in a flash of light her small frame was clothed with the midnight sky

The dress did nothing to calm the brunette down it only made her tears fall heavier like a waterfall. Bill couldn't take it any longer. He knew that his behavior was stackering and creepy but he couldn't take it he snapped his fingers ones and he was right next to her. The sadden act made Mabel jump almost falling off the stairs. The demon was faster though catching her by the waist. Mabel looked at the demons ocean blue eyes, making a deep red blush appear on his face. Everything around them seemed to stop like even the time knew that this moment should be treasured and be special. Bill did not care anymore he snapped his fingers in a swift motion teleporting them to his dimension. The last thing she saw was the now half-open door and her brother smirking his usual wide grin.


	8. Alone

It was a peaceful day at Reverse Falls Well... everywhere except from the Gleefull manor were the two fifteen year - old owners the magicians were furious at each other. They were fighting over the most over childish things. But they both knew that was not the thing. The main route, as a matter of fact, was Dippers new girlfriend Pacifica Southeast, Mabel's Gleefull moral enemy.

Mabel marched into the main room of her mansion trying to find her traitor of a brother to skole him for yet again another stupid reason. And soon enough there he was sitting at their large, black, leather reading a Journal that their late grackle Ford wrote to help himself find out the mysteries of this town. The golden hand in the front of the book glowed in the bim light. That thing was the thing that her brother would ever be interested too. He liked to practice his magic and perfect it over time. She knew that hers was resting in the bottom of a safe in which she herself had installed a magic lock that can not be opened by no other human alive.

" You stupid brat ' She yelled at him her voice full of hatred " You failed yet again to do your job. You are too distracted because of her " Dipper's expression was blank for a moment " Yes, Yes I am " he said as calm and selected as ever " And you are jealous " this accusation in their house was no a small thing but he continued " You are all alone you know that no one is ever going to care for you and that kills you . You can see it yourself and you are bitter over it " That cut deep into Mabel's heart. The only thing that she wanted to do now was going to her room and cry. For her brother's cruel words, her mother and her father for leaving when they were infants and lastly for Gideon that broke her heart to pieces and only walked away.

Mabel 's piov

Now like the pathetic girl I am, I cried having hugging my knees. Until a flash of blue light appeared and I knew from the soft sweet voice that the person staring at her was Will Chipher, the demon we had captured years ago and had granted us our own powers. He was a handful as someone could say.

" Are you alright mistress? " he said, his usual stater going away giving place to his anxiety for the one he loved. I pulled my head up from my knees and looked at the now human demon in front of me " Wow, I didn't know you have that type of advanced magic " Ι said in an awe. The demon blushed a deep red " My brother taught me " he said his usual stater sounding again that sounded now foreign but somewhat cute or amazing. I felt things that I hadn't before. The only thing near to true love I had experienced was near Gideon but it was one-sided as it came out to be more of a high school crush from a silly romantic comedy all my thougts faided away as we both moved in sink closing the distance between us


	9. The Deal

At first Pacifica Southeast was scared of the dark basement she was locked in. Trying to find in a panic where she could possibly be. Her blonde curls the only thing she could see is the darkness. Soon though this sense of fear was replaced by her nerves going on fire.Dipper Gleefull

"Took you long enough to find out Southeast" Dipper's voice echoed in her head

"Where the hell are you, you coward " she spat at him

" I am not a coward " he answered in a low husky voice. This statement did nothing to calm the blonde down, as the blood ran down her wrists from her restrains " And btw sweatheart I am right here " he sighed deeply " You lied to me " she began

" Pretending to be someone you are not. Someone I love and bloody enjoyed every part of it ! " she cried out

" How does it feel" he asked an audible smirk playing on his lips " To lose the one thing you loved the most". Pacifica greeted her teeth she knew she was in no position to talk " But..." he chanted like a little kid " I am going to offer you a deal " " No " she was not going to take any offers this sick liar

" Keep your pretty mouth shut for the moment darling" he threatened in a sickeningly sweet tone " You can stay by my side for as long as you live and in exchange, I will guarantee you free access to all your precious journals and on top of that your family will be in no harm " his words soon began to drop the venom they so desperately wanted to in the first place.

As his speech went on Pacifica was falling more and more into darkness. The life she once had flashed through her mind, she and her cousin the loving, childish Gideon always by her side no matter how messed up all of her plans seemed to be. The perfect life, her life, gone, He was insane if he even thought she was going to have her agreement into this plan " You are a physico ! " she yelled " I prefer creative " he answered her calmly.

Her words stunk his heart like knives but he knew she was bound to come around, she had, in fact, loved him once. " Will you take my offer? " he said lowering his tone to one that demanded respect " What is the fucking catch Gleefull " the answer was so easy to him that he couldn't help but laugh " There is no kind of catch in my offer " he kneeled to her level, his eyes on fire

" You are the only thing I want my dear " he moved his burning gaze from her sapphire eyes to her cherry red lips, taunting and tempting, making him lose all control. He presses his lips to hers, pressing her into the wall behind her. Instead of trying to avoid his touch she leaned in and Dipper had his answer making him smile triumphantly.


	10. The Call

It was a gloomy Friday night in Reverse Falls.Pacifica Southeast was all alone in the Mystery Sack.

In the daytime, the idea of he being alone at home was tempting to the point she hopped for her uncle Bud and her cousin Gideon to leave the house as soon as humanly possible. But when the night fell she was not that happy anymore with her choice. With every crick of the house, she spans around in fear.

To ease the energy inside her she decided to watch some TV until she fell asleep on the comfortable couch. As she was watching a new movie on the TV the phone rang. The blonde was puzzled she did not have anyone who was meant to call her tonight. Her uncle trusted her not to burn the house and her cousin was probably asleep at the time. She picked up the phone answering with a hesitant " Hello " her voice cracking a little " Pazzie ..." It was Dipper Gleeful voice that spoke up. He did not sound like himself " Dipper what is going on are you okay " she questioned panicked already she knew that he was not one to take care of himself. " Yes Pazzie, " He said her name in a way that made her heart melt and drops to her feet. " I called to-to tell you that - that I am a te-terrible boyfriend and that-that I do not deserve you " he stated as a few sodes escaped his lips." Dipper do you want to come over " she asked hopeful that the one she loved could help ease her nerves. And like that in a flash of light he was there . Drunk as hell . He standled his way to the couch where his astonished and slightly mad girlfriend sat . She knew something was terribly off about him .Dipper Gleeful NEVER stuttered or showed weakness. It quiet made sense that his sensitive perspective was going to arouse when his consciousness was not there to hold him down " Pazzie..." He started as he made his way towards with unsure steps. " Please do not leave me like all the others did " he sodded full of pain at the sudden memories that come floating back to him. " Please promise me that you will never leave me alone . I can not stand it " By that point he had reached her and had offered his hand like a promise not to be broken by death. And she took it. She loved this idiotic , arrogant , jerk that stole her heart


	11. What Hides In The Shadows

Pacifica Southwest is one of the most popular artists in America. If you caught the ' one of ' them you are correct.She is not the only artist in her town and her rival does not get well with not being the best of all others

Mabel Gleefull had her own way of taking care of her business and had the perfect person to do her job. Dipper Gleefull was always the darkest twin. The blood and the screams of his victims were like music to his ears.After their parent's death, the only thing he wanted was to protect his sister as much as he could. That apparently included him killing her opponents. She had the talent but murder was the easiest thing to do.The thing was that she was not the only one that Dipper had to kill in order for her to be number one everywhere in America and with their magic, no one could neither would know about that.

Normal piov

Pacifica Southwest was in her home getting ready for a party in her honor after her new gallery was ready yesterday.

" Your ride is not going to come miss so would you like me to drive you there" her friend and housekeeper said at the ready to help her. " No Gibeon I am going to take the shortcut through the forest so I can go there on time and enjoy my walk at the same time as well, " said the blonde with a smile so big that shined through the room. She got her coat from her closet and her bag and started walking to the house the party was held in. The thing that she didn't know was that a certain someone was stalking her behind trees hoping that he could do his job and kill her and go on with his life, but little did he knew that was far from what was going to happen after that very first meeting.

Pazzie's piov

I was so stunned at how beautiful this place was that my mind was all over the place. I knew thought to be more careful so I didn't let my guard down completely and I think that I should be more alert thought, with had been happening around town I do not want to become one of the people that go away and-and she did not want to think about it all that much she loved the setting and hoped that she could see something that will inspire a future painting . Her life in Oregon is not that simple though. But there is more to this little town that meets the eye. The mystery began not with a bang but with a simple book, a journal of short that explains the weird phenomenon around here. I found this book on one of my many walks here. I am class so I fell and knocked my head into a tree. The sound though was not one of wood but of metal origin so I tried to get a closer look and there it stood on a hidden space inside the tree. I could not have kept something like that to myself as much as the author says that no one in this town is to be trusted. I told the only person that I would give my life for. My dear cousin Gideon Pines an over-excited teenager that loves me like no other. I smile to myself letting my mind come undone letting the memories flow like running water.

I have the feeling like someone is looking at me so much that I spin my head around like a crazy person that wants to find a ghost or something. I know that my hoodie is not the most ladylike but I love my life here even more than I did before so I do not think that it is a problem. A cracking sound came from the tree behind me and I span around faster than the light and my use green eyes meet someone's ice blue ones. After that, the person that I now can see is a boy with messy dark brown hair wearing a costume and a blue aura was around him that I was sure that it came from the gem he wore in his neck. The thing was that all the things around were frozen in place and didn't have any kind of color in them, I have the feeling that this face is kind of familiar to me

Dipper's piov

The blonde was looking around her in an aww but something was in her mind and knew it she had meet my sister once so I only have to wait a bit for her to find out that I look a lot like Mabel Gleefull and then the only thing that her pretty face should be thinking is how quick is going to be her death . The thing is that she is that freaking beautiful that I for one have second thoughts about me killing her.

" You are the one that is going to kill me " her voice full of something I couldn't spot. Her eyes were on the ground for a long moment when I turned my head to observe the setting

I read her mind she was so interesting at that point that was fascinating to see her like this ' I am not going to die today 'she said full of falls confidence when she broke into a run that was not meant to be for long . I sighed deeply and used my magic pining her into one of the trees I allowed my stupid little heart a moment to save her beauty in my mind.

She has the most breathtaking blue eyes that I have ever seen that had even green in them so they were the color of the lake, her hair a rich said of blond that remanded of the sand. While I try to find at least some self-control into me and balance my thoughts

I heard the sweetest sound I have ever heard in my life.I jerked my head to where I heard a sniff and looked at her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and her soft red lips were too much to handle anymore. I walked in front of her taking some short steps pressing my lips against hers pulling her into a tender kiss that became more passionate making my spell vanish.She was in a shock of course for a few seconds but she socks it off and melted into our kiss bringing her body closer to mine and pushing her hands through my hair while I push her more and more in me wanting to make any space in-between vanish for good. I bite down on her lower lip asking for permission which she playfully denied but like always I get what I want anyway. We pulled apart after some seconds in need for air all red and breathing heavily looking into her eyes full of lust and desire I knew that I am going to have a lot of fun with this one


	12. Kiss Of Darkness

Dipper Gleefull was one of the few people in Reverse Falls that knew what kind of horrible and dark place this can be. But as they say, ignorance is bliss in some cases. Pacifica Southeast did not want to hear this simple warning. She did want to learn as much as she could about the journals. All this mystery was exciting for her. She lived for the thrill of a really good hunt. Poor girl, she did not know what she gets herself into.

Pacifica heard a scream from the alley she was passing on her way home to the mystery sack.

As she comes closer to observe the happenings she saw thing her heart hopped not to. Dipper Gleefull. He was standing in front of a dead body on the floor. His hands and clothes covered in blood. His beautiful eyes once holding arrogance now were full of something to be scared of. He looked happy in a sickening way Pacifica was so opposed to the boy that she called her boyfriend now she wanted a way out of this mess. As she tried to step away from the scene of the crime Dipper turned to face her " Sweetheart your mind is running a marathon. Give yourself a break" He said smirking

" YOU ARE NOT THE LEAST BIT SORRY FOR YOUR ACTION. YOU BLOODY KILLED A MAN IN COLD BLOOD. WHAT DID HE EVEN DO TO YOU "

Pacifica was fed up she could not think how the person that she fell in love with the lovely and carrying Dipper of the day could possibly be the murderous and blood-craving monster of the night.

" Please do not leave me " He choked out as he lowered his gaze to the floor.He lifted his head so as he meets her eyes once more " Join me " his voice was suddenly lashed with a hope that broke Pacifica. How could he ask her for something like this to become one of them kill people with happiness. Dipper walked confident steps to her

" I love you please join me so we can live the happy ever after you always wanted, " He said as he leaned in and kissed her. And with that kiss, the last bit of Pacifica's consciousness slipped away as she fell into darkness.


End file.
